ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NJZimmermann
. Adminisrator * Hi, I was wondering whether you would like to become an administrator on this wiki. You've been here for a while and are a great contributor, so was wondering whether you wanted this, or if you didn't want this you could have rollback rights if you chose to :) 04:43, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader, I am honored to be asked it is a both a privelige and an honor indeed Yes, with permission of both yourself and General Grham would like to be administrator.If you both deem it appropriate. NJZimmermann 04:57, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I've contacted on his talk page, but unfortunately he hasn't contributed here since May 2008. I'll give him a couple of days though to see if he gets back to me :) On another topic, I'll be taking a leave of absence fairly soon which may range from a couple of days to 6 weeks. I just wanted you to know that your nomination was not at all for this reason- I've been thinking of nominating you for ages :) (actually, I thought you already had rollback priveleges- sorry about that) 07:45, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Nighthawk Leader, no I do not possess rollback rights. Hehe I have been asked that several times over the years on a variety of wikis :) At the time I was enrolled in a post-graduate paralegal studies program so that I could become a certified paralegal. NJZimmermann 18:06, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Haha ok- sorry for being another one who asks you :) Well, General Grham hasn't replied, so I think it may be safe to assume that he's inactive. If you did want admin priveleges, let me know, but I think you deserve to have rollback at the very least :) 21:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Welcome to the admin team! Feel free to place Template:admin on your userpage as well :) 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Welcome, fellow admin! I looked at your contribs, and you've done a lot for us! Keep up the work, and if you need help (but you look like you know whatever is going on) feel free to ask me or Nighthawkleader. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 14:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) General Grham, thank you for the warm welcome. I am glad to be here. I will ask for help any time I have a question because, both You and Nighthawkleader have a wealt of experience I can learn from as a "probie". NJZimmermann 15:54, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :You're very welcome, probie! Keep up the good work. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. 20:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Legend * Hi, just letting you know that the NCIS: Legend Database is up and running at http://ncislegend.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS_-_Legend_Database. Feel free to fix anything up over there, and when you make an edit, I can make you a bureaucrat on Legend :) 01:58, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ** Hey, just wondering if you give me the link to the CBS press release concerning the Legend characters. Thanks, 03:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ***Nighthawk Leader here is the link Legend Part 1 Press Release ****Thanks for the link, however I'm getting a "403 Forbidden" error from anywhere on cbspressexpress.com for some reason, but I'll take your word for it :) 11:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) *****Nighthawk Leader try clicking on this link CBS Press Releases NJZimmermann 17:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Re: A Question * Hi, NJZimmermann, if you're talking about the two edits on the appearances/actors section, I think usually what we do here is list the episodes that they're in when an appearances section is added, so it should probably be changed to suit the others. Sorry about staying away from content on Legend on both wikis- I haven't actually seen any of the Legend episodes yet, so I'm trying to keep away from there until I've watched them :) 22:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Dominic Vaile * Hi, I just deleted Dominic Vaile again, because, while his character is confirmed, it is only confirmed for NCIS: Los Angeles, and since it's been decided that we'll have two seperate wikis, I didn't think he really belonged here unless he actually appears on NCIS. Feel free to restore this though if you have reason to believe that he will be on NCIS, or you have another reason. Also, should it be mentioned that he is a member of Macy's team since we're not sure as to whether Macy will even return? (I left being part of Macy's team out on the NCISLA wiki page because I wasn't sure on this). Thanks, 09:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ** Ok, fair enough I guess, but I'm not too sure about this since he doesn't actually appear in NCIS- what would you put for "first appearance" in the infobox and how does he relate to the NCIS series apart from being a member of the spinoff? Also, if this occurs, we'd have to have an article about every main JAG character since NCIS started the same way. But feel free to restore it- I don't really mind either way :) 06:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Agent of the Month * I couldn't agree with you more, in fact I thought that already had this award, but has now been nominated at NCIS Database:User of the Month Nominations. 23:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Requests for Rights NJZimmermann, at this moment I find admin/bureaucrat to be pretty unreasonable requests- while has made many good edits, he hasn't been here long enough to prove himself as being committed to the wiki in my opinion. On a separate but related topic, how would you think of nominating for rollback/admin? I think he deserves rollback at least, not sure about admin though (but I wouldn't oppose this option). 00:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) * I agree with your assessment too, and did get the same impression you did, however, the page is called Requests for permissions, so I guess that's what the page is there for. What would you think about chaning that page to Nominations for Permissions, and to gain permissions, a user has to be nominated for them? Also, I've asked as to whether he wants rollback rights. 04:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ** # Nighthawk Leader, I think that the name of the page should be modified as you suggest. # I agree I think that any potential candidate for rollback, bureaucrat or admin must be nominated for them by one of the admins, bureaucrats, or sysops. #I also believe that the set of criteria used in the consideration of such nominations be refined and amended to more clearly define the prequisites required of users that must be fulfilled before their nominations will be considered. NJZimmermann 07:08, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Status Report * NJZimmermann, thanks very much for letting me know how the past week went- seems you had everything well under control and good to see there wasn't too much vandalism :) 11:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC)